Venom
Venom is the moniker of the humiliated journalist Eddie Brock when he bonds with the Klyntarian alien symbiote that first attached itself to Spider-Man when it first came to Earth. One of Spider-Man's deadliest foes, and sometimes a valuable ally, Venom is capable of anything Spider-Man can do, only stronger. Even worse, he is completely invisible to his Spider-Sense, granting him the element of surprise in every one of their encounters, as well as using lethal methods for stopping crime, unlike Spidey. Venom here uses his symbiote body to form tendrils and attack as well as webbing. Physical appearance Venom has a very muscular, black (sometimes blue) body that resembles the Symbiote he originated from. He has white eyes with no pupils, sharp yellow teeth, and a long tongue. A huge white spider is printed across his chest. Except for the teeth, tongue, and black and white color-scheme, he resembles Spider-Man. Venom is also capable of shapeshifting into a gooey, almost liquid-like form, and can sprout tentacles for combat purposes. Powers and Abilities The Symbiote can mimic any type of clothing whatsoever, as well as blending Venom in his surroundings, rendering him invisible. The Symbiote has augmented all of its host's physical abilities to superhuman levels equal to, and in some cases greater than, Spider-Man's. * Superhuman Strength: The symbiote can lift several times its own size. However, its full strength often fluctuates. Venom has demonstrated strength ranging from only slightly greater than Spider-Man's to being capable of trading blows with high-powered individuals such as Juggernaut. * Superhuman Durability: Venom's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals. When distributed at a typical thickness, the Symbiote is capable of absorbing bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. The Symbiote is, however, particularly vulnerable to both sonic and heat-based attacks. * Superhuman Stamina: Venom is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases, the symbiote filtering breathable air to the host. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Additionally, the symbiote is capable of healing injuries in the host at a faster rate than normal human healing allows. The symbiote is also capable of healing injuries and illnesses that current human medical care cannot, such as cancer. * Genetic Memory: The symbiote possesses some psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch; the symbiote is capable of recalling information from previous hosts. It can however, be forced to forget information if the symbiote is inflicted with heavy trauma. * Offspring Detection: The symbiote is also capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however with effort this ability can be blocked. * Wall-Crawling: The alien costume also replicates Spider-Man’s ability to cling to walls by controlling the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. * Webbing Generation: Venom can shoot strands of the alien's substance in the form of "webbing" at high pressure up to a distance of 70 feet. The alien’s substance seems to be composed of tough, flexible fibers of organic polymers, which regenerate swiftly after "shedding." The strands have extraordinary adhesive properties, which diminish rapidly once they abandon their living source. After about three hours, with no source to nourish them, the strands dry up like dead skin and dissolve into a powder. The strands possess a tensile strength of 125 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. The one limitation to this ability was used to Spider-Man's advantage during their second bout; Since the webbing itself comprises the costume, if Venom generates too much he will be left vulnerable as the symbiote is weakened and unable to replenish his lost mass for a short period of time. In addition to creating webbing, hosts can use the symbiote in the form of tentacles or tendrils to attack or ensnare their opponents. * Constituent-Matter Generation: Venom can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter or goo, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. Venom can send a part of the symbiote and direct its movements into a victim's body, smothering them from the inside. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: The Venom Symbiote has recently developed this new ability: Venom can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. * ESP (Spider-Sense): Venom also possesses an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man’s inherent sense since the alien costume can detect danger from every direction, but is more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it takes less time to sense the danger. * Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense: Due to Spider-Man being a host to the symbiote, Venom, and his offspring, is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. Venom is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him, making Venom a deadly foe. * Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. Brock's preferred form of clothing was a black shirt, jacket, and pants. * Stretching and deforming: Although it's widely known that the Symbiote can stretch and deform itself, recently it was able to perform this ability during bonded with a human host. Venom can expand to any size as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. Symbiotes can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them. * Power Mimicry/Absorption: The symbiote can steal the powers and abilities of other beings. It has been recently discovered, that the symbiote can recall and mimic the powers and abilities of previous hosts. Venom has also adapted the spider powers from Spider-Man. * Shapeshifting: The Symbiote allows the user shape-shifting abilities. Venom can mimic clothing, and completely change its appearance and stature. Weaknesses The Symbiote is extremely sensitive to sonic and thermal attacks, making it vulnerable. Loud sound can separate the Symbiote from the host. Electric attacks can also weaken the Symbiote. Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Villians Category:Marvel Category:Aliens